Sonic X What if?
by SingStar234
Summary: What if Sonic had a sister in the Sonic x series. Would it change any of the events that happened in the episodes. His sister is not Sonia from Sonic Underground.
1. Chaos Control Freaks

**Sonic's sister looks like Sonia from Sonic Underground, but her hair is a bit more like Amy's and doesn't wear the necklace and has blue eyes.**

It was a peaceful night for Big the Cat. He was leaning against a tree by a lake, holding onto his fishing rod with the line already cast out into the lake. His head leaning forward asleep, but his big purple ears suddenly go up when he hears a siren go off during the night. He opens his eyes and turns his head to the tower that had lights turning on everywhere on Eggman's base.

Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest animal and hedgehog ever known, is running through the forest with his sister, Kaida, and purple hedgehog, to the base and smirks when they hears the alarms go off. "This is going to be fun." Kaida says to her brother sounding excited.

They picked up their speed a bit when they saw Eggman's defenses coming into view. They see the front robots and keeps the smirk on their faces before running in another direction and starts avoiding getting shot at by the robots. They keeps their pace and run across the field to the base. When Sonic notices the rockets going into the air he yells for Kaida to follow him. She luckily hears him and they turns sharply and takes off towards the base again.

The rockets flew into the air, came back around, and went right towards the siblings. They dodged each rocket with little effort and never changed their speed as smoke started to cover up the area for them to not be noticed by the robots in front of the gate. Their smirks never faltered when they came out of the smoke for the robots to see them. They both jumps onto the small robots that was shooting at them, then onto another one before going over the gate of Eggman's base. Kaida and Sonic chuckled a bit when the alarm went off again which activated the big robot to wake up and 'destroy' them. They both runs up to a wall and skids to a stop when they saw two robots come up before taking off in another direction. They starts running on a slanted part of the base when a robot came out from behind a wall behind them.

The robot chased after the siblings on the outside part of the base. They ran into an opening they saw in the base and kept on running while keeping a short notice on the robot chasing after them that came inside. They sees a robot crash through the wall in front of them and ran through a small hole that appeared on Sonic's left. They came back outside and accidentally activated a trap that had Eggman's face on it when one of the robots smash through the wall. The trap sprung Sonic and Kaida up into the air which made them yell in surprise. Then one of the robots swung it's arm back. The robot swung forward and hit Sonic and Kaida with its robotic hand which made them fly away from the base even more.

"Sonic! Kaida!" Tails, the two tailed fox, yelled while driving the Tornado plan into the area of the base with Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog, in the passenger's seat behind him. He drove it through the base a little low while the robots started to shoot at the plane. He flew through the base and tried to dodge the lasers being shot at the Tornado. Unfortunately the plane was hit three times when it started to catch on fire.

Amy looked down at the side of the plane a couple seconds after hearing the explosion on the plane. "Tails, the plane is on fire." She told him before looking up at him. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to save Sonic and Kaida." He said with no fear showing on his face. He moved the plane closer to the siblings location in the air and fired a rocket towards his best friends. The rocket broke apart showing two power ring. The rings fell towards the ground right at the siblings location.

Sonic and Kaida caught their rings before landing on the ground and took off towards the base full of more energy than they had just a couple minutes earlier. They flew at sonic speed while spinning around with their smirks on their face. They went through every small robot outside the gate at the base which blew them up immediately. They kept on going and ran right into one of the big robots which made it slide back into another big robot behind it. They broke through their armor and kept on going. A robot thought it stopped the siblings when it's hand landed right on them, but they spun right through the hand a second later and ran right up to the top of the tower of the base breaking one of the lights on his way in.

"Hang on Amy!" Tails told Amy while trying to land the plane.

The plane landed on the ground but kept on going towards a tall rock which made Amy scream, "We're gonna crash!"

"I know!" Tails said right back with fear covering his face. The out of no where Knuckles the Echidna destroyed the rock with his knuckles and got on the rock when Tails and Amy flew by the area. He kept his eyes on the two to see if they were alright. They turned their head at Knuckles which made Tails gasp in surprise. "Knuckles!"

"Hm." Knuckles said before turning his gaze to the base where Sonic and Kaida were battling the robots.

"What's the matter with him?" Amy asked getting a little upset with Knuckles.

Knuckles watched as explosions happened after another and said, "Overkill, just like always."

Meanwhile Eggman's base was starting to have a lock down. "Dr. Eggman, the facility is in 100% lock down." Decoe, a tall yellow robot, told Dr. Eggman.

"Why does that cursed Sonic and Kaida always get in my way?" Dr. Eggman, a mad science genius and robotics, asked angrily.

"They don't get in your way Dr. Eggman." Cream, a young bunny, told Dr. Eggman which made him turn his head to the clear cage that was holding her and Cheese, a chao that is Cream's best friend. "Sonic and Kaida just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do."

"Chao chao." Cheese said worryingly.

"Well is that so." Eggman said turning himself around with the red chaos emerald in his right hand for her to see. "Well, they are too late to stop me this time. Once I install the last chaos emerald into my energy amplifier will be invincible."

"You can't do that!" Cream yelledwhile holding Cheese close by.  
>"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese said.<p>

"That's right. Sonic and Kaida won't let you get away with this." Cream told Eggman confidently while Rouge the bat, woman who loves pretty things, watched with amusement.

Eggman started laughing. "You're wrong Creamy Dreamy." He laughs some more then said, "They can't stop...HEH!" An explosion with the door happens right behind him which made him turn around to see Sonic's and Kaida's usual trademark smirk on their faces.

"Sonic! Kaida!" Cream yelled happily to see her friends.

"Sonic, Kaida..." Eggman started with shock before turning his face from shock to a smirk, "too late." He installs the red chaos emerald into and presses a few buttons before pulling out a button that was meant to be pressed while being held in his hand. "You never stop me now twins." He starts laughing menacingly for a little bit then said, "All I have to do is to push this little button."  
>"Yeah, if you can push it before we grab it." Sonic said back which made Eggman's evil smile become a worried frown.<p>

"You won't even get a chance to twitch your thumb." Kaida said with the smirk getting bigger on her face.  
>Eggman's frown became an evil smile when he saw one of his robot appear behind them. "Why don't you give it a try." Sonic and Kaida took off with the smirk never leaving their faces while the robot starts shooting repeatedly at them.<p>

Sonic and Kaida ran across the wall of the room with the robot shooting after them repeatedly. Rouge got behind a small part of the wall near the window to avoid getting hit by the lasers while Eggman was giving commands to the robot to shoot Sonic and Kaida down. "Don't let them get away! Stop them not matter what."

Sonic landed in front of Eggman with a smirk on his face which made Eggman panic. "AH, no hold your fire!" He yelled at the robot before ducking while Sonic jumped out of the way. The robot fired some lasers which hit the glass on the machine Eggman was going to start up. He got back up after the firing stop and pressed the button. "Ha! Here we go!" He turned around and saw sparks flying from it. "Huh? What have you done?" He asked the robot.

"Sonic!" Kaida yelled as she grabbed hold of her brother for dear life. Everyone in the room watched in shock as the core started to brighten up the room.

"What is that?" Amy asked curiously while watching it from her spot on the destroyed rock.

Knuckles watched with his arms crossed and answered a few seconds later. "It used to be chaos control."

They watched as the light came towards and covered them with it. Big the cat had turned back to his fishing but turned his head again when the bright light had enveloped him just a couple seconds later. The light covered up most of the area and those who were near the area and transported everyone closest to Eggman's base to another world.

Sonic groaned and woke up unaware of his surroundings. He sat up and looked around. He then saw the outlining of a purple hedgehog next to him. "Kaida! Hey wake up."

Kaida slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Sonic?" Sonic shook his head and said, "Man we must of passed out or something."

"Or something..." Kaida mumbled. They started to look at their surroundings when they heard a strange noise. Sonic turned his head in the direction of the noise when he saw light running towards him. He screamed, grabbed hold of Kaida and ran out the way. They looked back at the spot they were just sitting in a few seconds ago when they heard the same noise and saw the same light coming towards them. They once again ran out the way. They then saw another light. The siblings covered their eyes with their arm, before screaming at the up coming light. It suddenly stopped and made a different noise to before, and skidding noise. Sonic and Kaida looked in shock before taking a better look at their surroundings. they saw strange things they had never seen before, except for the eyes that were staring at they. "Where are we?"

"What are they all staring at?" Sonic said quietly.

More eyes just kept on staring at them. The they heard a voice say, "What is the, halloween?"

"So they can talk?" Sonic said staring at the people. They they heard another voice say, "What are those things?" Sonic and Kaida then turned their head to see two people standing in front of them. They where wearing a police uniform.

"Looks like two big hedgehogs." One of them said.

"A blue and purple hedgehog?" The other one said.

"Well what ever they are we better get them out of here." Person 1 said. They then got down on one knee so they where face to face with the siblings. "Hey guys do you want a ride with us down to the station?"

The other one then said, "Should I call for back up?"

"I have three kitty cats at home I think I can handle these little guys." He then made a funny noise that made Sonic cross his arms and look at him with an attitude. Kaida did the same only she put her hands on her hips.

"See that? Those things has an attitude. A bad one." The guy said to the person on one knee.

"Yeah? Well they wont get away from me." He then went to grab Sonic and Kaida, but they quickly moved out the way before he got a chance to get them.  
>"Why you little-" Before he could finish his sentence another police officer came over and put his hand on the other's shoulder.<p>

"Take it easy. I think we can handle this with out getting ruff."  
>"Yeah but s-" He was once again cut off.<p>

"Everyone get around them." And they did. "Okay so when I say the word, we're all gonna jump on them once. All right then is everybody ready? Lets do it." And all at once, like said, they all jumped on Sonic and Kaida who didn't move.

"Okay sir I think I got one or their legs!" "I got one round the neck sir!"

"All right lets pull them out on the count of three. One, two, three!" And once they pulled out they saw they all had a hand on each other and not Sonic or Kiada. They collapsed and saw that Sonic and Kaida were sitting on top of a car. Sonic looked at them all confused, when suddenly a net it thrown over both him and his sister.

"No worries I've got him sir!" A voice said from behind him. Sonic and Kaida then quickly ran, dragging the guy along with him. The other men tried to stop him but ended up getting dragged along as well. Sonic and Kaida then got free from the men and the neck, but the men got trapped in a police car along with two other men who were inside.

Sonic and Kaida jumped onto the hood of a police car that they came up to and looked around. "I don't know how we got here, but we need to get out of here." Kaida nodded. They jump and run away from the police car where two shocked police men were staring at their leaving forms.

"They were in pursuit, and the animals got away?" The helicopter pilot asked shocked. "Can't those guys even catch a hedgehog?"

The other cop next to the pilot saw Sonic and Kaida on the road and said, "There they are."

The light of the helicopter landed on Kaida and Sonic which made Kaida look up at the helicopter with her eyes squinting a bit. "Sonic, we're being chased and by some sort of flying machine."

Sonic nodded, "Good to know. And look they've made it fun by blocking our way."

Kaida chuckled, "You call that blocking our way?" They both chuckle before they jumped over the road block. Sonic and Kaida landed on the other side of the road block and took off.

After running for a couple more minutes they finally came to a stop by the road. Sonic and Kaida looked at the city. "Whoa." Kaida whispered in surprise. "It looks beautiful. The sky looks the same, so does the stars and the moon."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "I guess chaos controlled sent us here. We travelled through space, but did we travel through time too? Are we the only ones here?" He wondered out loud.

"Doesn't look like we traveled through time, but I can't be one to tell right now, or tell id we're the only once here." Kaida answered.

Sonic let his sadness go and said, "Well guess we will find out soon enough." Kaida nodded and followed Sonic out to the middle of the road when they heard a noise. They turn their heads to the five squad cars coming towards them.

Sam, the chief of the speed team, got out of his car and waved his hand at them. "Hey there, you guys are a hard duo to keep up with." Sonic decides to ignore the man and turns half way around when Sam says, "Hey hold on." He took off his helmet and the face mask. "We don't get such fast company very often. In fact I'm glad you showed up."  
>"Hum...why's that?" Kaida muttered while crossing her arms.<p>

Sam just continued on without hearing the question Kaida just asked. "This place is way too peaceful." Sonic and Kaida stare at Sam with curious expressions. "Over the last twelve months I only made one arrest. Some joker got it into his head that he was a hot shot driver. Had his own formula 1 car and everything."

"This is getting us nowhere." Kaida muttered with annoyance.

"I guess he thought he would give me a run for my money, but it was all over in a minute. It took me longer than that to suit up." Sonic turned his body back around with his hands on his hips with his usual trademark smirk. Kaida glanced at Sonic and let out a small chuckle. Sam chuckled at their reactions. "He never had a chance. Of course it's our own fault. This town's dull mainly because of us. You see we're the high speed pursuit unit-the S Team, and I'm the leader of the team." Kaida narrows her eyebrows a bit. "They call me the highway star. So even if you think you're the fastest things around." Sam narrowed his eyes at them. "Think again." The two gasp in surprise which made Sonic and Kaida take off with the four squad cars following them.

Sonic and Kaida ran down the freeway glanced behind them. "The S Team huh? The S must stand for slow motion." He said jokingly before picking up more speed with his eyes back in front of him.

It didn't take long though for the cars to catch up to them. "Well, well, well it's starting to look like the rush hour." Sonic said confidently as the four squad cars pulled up and surrounded them.

"Oh no, how will we ever escape?" Kaida asked sarcastically. Sonic chuckled at his sisters joke before they disappeared from the spot.

"Where are they?" The front guy asked while looking around on the left side while driving. Sonic tapped the window on the right side which made the driver turn his head to the duo. They wink at the man before they took off again. Then the man looked through the front window only for Sonic and Kaida to look down at the man from the top of the car. "Hey you, this is dangerous. It's irresponsible. What happens if kids start trying this?"

Sonic looked up and said, "Kids don't use Formula 1 race cars to chase down hedgehogs."

"Oh then what races cars do they use Sonic?" Kaida asked her brother.

"How should I know?" Kaida rolled her eyes before her and Sonic jumped off the car and took off at a faster speed. "Let's have some more fun with these guys."

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?" Kaida asked him.

"Let's show ourselves off by running backwards."

"You are so imaginative." Kaida said before they turned around and smirked when the men in the squad cars looked up to see the pair smirk at them.

"What the...? How can...? They're playing with us." One of the men said.

"Where'd these things come from?" Another man asked in surprise.

"Chief, you got to do something." The first man told him.  
>Sam drove his car a few yards behind his team and said to himself, "Play time is now over." He turned the conversation over to the team. "Attention all units. Open the centre line!" The four squad cars move apart for Sam to come through them in the centre. "I didn't think I have to do this, but I have no choice." He starts getting a little frustrated at what Sonic was doing and narrows his eyes at Sonic. "I will not have anyone faster than me on my highway." He move his hand down on a handle and turns it to activate the super nitro on his car. His car starts picking up speed and goes past his squad which makes Sonic and Kaida look at the guy in shock and they quickly move out of the way.<p>

Sam laughed to himself in victory. "The only way they can beat me now if that they goes Super Sonic!" He smirks under his mask in victory then turns his eyes to his left and then right where Sonic and Kaida caught up to him. His eyes widen when he hears a boom and exclaims, "A sonic boom! They're moving faster than the speed of sound!"

"Chief, you're running out of road!" One of his men told him which made him gasp in surprise. He activated his parachutes on the back of his car and slammed on the brakes immediately while Sonic and Kaida kept on going down the road.

Sonic and Kaida ran off the road and flew by some wind turbines which made the turbines go faster making the city brighter as they flew over it. They looked down at the city in amazement. Sonic smirked and said, "This place doesn't seem so bad."

"Yeah, it's kind of beautiful from up here." Kaida said in agreement.  
>They kept their gazes out on the city until they noticed they were landing close to the ground. Sonic looked down at where they would land and smiled nervously, "Oh no, and pool?"<br>"Huh?" Kaida said before looking down. "Oh great." Sonic and Kaida looked at each other and then started trying to see if they could avoid getting in the pool. They fell down into the pool anyway which makes a big splash from it.

Chris Thorndyke, a normal twelve yr. old boy, heard the splash and woke up from his sleep. He got out of bed, turned his desk light on and looked outside the window by moving his curtain a bit. He saw Sonic and Kaida in the pool and ran out of his room to go help them.

Kaida just sat on the bottom of the pool with her arms crossed while watching Sonic trying to run to the ladder on the other side of the pool. Sonic kept on trying to run there then gave up when he noticed that he didn't move a bit. Suddenly there way another splash in the pool, meaning someone also fell in. That someone help them get out which surprised them. Chris reached his hand and grabbed hold of Sonic and Kaida. Chris then started to pull them up to the surface. The three got back on the surface next to the pool. Sonic and Kaida started to cough out water while Chris just watched them get their breathing back to normal. "That was close. Are you guys ok?" He asked while rubbing their backs to make sure they're fine.

"Uh, yeah." Sonic said with his eyes closed. He opened them a bit and looked at Chris. "Thanks a lot."  
>Chris looked at Sonic in surprise while Kaida was wiping the water off of her arms and legs. "I didn't know you can talk." Chris said with a surprised look on his face.<p>

"We can do a lot of things." Kaida told him.

"Wow, this is awesome. That you guys can talk I mean." Chris said trying to not have them think something else. "My name's Christopher. Do you guys have names?"

Sonic smirked, "Yeah, we have names. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is Kaida the Hedgehog, my sister." He looked at Kaida who smiled at Sonic and Chris.


	2. Sonic to the Rescue

"Oh, this picture has been a disaster darling, a complete disaster. We've had to stop shooting cause there has been torrential rain for days. So there is nothing I can do besides sit and wait." Mrs. Thorndyke said through the phone to her son Chris. Kaida and Sonic were lying on the house roof listening in on the conversation with their eyes closed. "I don't think I would be back until late next week at the earliest, but I have had plenty of time to go shopping, and I am having bunch of wonderful presents sent. I hope you like them. They're coming on daddy's jet so you should have them tonight."

"Thanks mom. Urr mom there's something I have ta- well there's something I did that I kinda not suppose to." Chris said back while looking over the balcony.

"Christopher what happened?! Are you all right?" His mother asked sounding very dramatic.

"Yeah I'm totally fine, but remember how you said that I'm not suppose to swim at night, and how you said you wanted me to stay away from the adult pool?" Chris said as a man came onto the balcony with a tray of breakfast.

"Did you go swimming in the adult pool at night by yourself?" His mother asked sound dramatic once again.

"Urrr not exactly. You see there were these cats that fell into the pool, and I got them out." Sonic and Kaida turn their attention to Chris with a raised eyebrow each.

"Oh, you have a big heart just like I do. Next time ring for Mr. Tanaka, and he will take care of things alright?" Chris's mom asked which made him blush in embarrassment. "Ooh darling I must run. Kiss mommy goodbye." She made a kissing noise on the line which Chris returned. "Chow sweet heart."

Chris turned off the phone and rubbed the back of his neck while Kaida and Sonic jumped off the roof onto the balcony. Sonic and Kaida landed on the railing sitting down. Sonic pointed at himself saying, "Take a good look. We're hedgehogs not cats."

"Urrr I know. Please don't be mad. Your see my mom wouldn't understand." Christ said trying to be a bit understandable.

"Why would she?" Kaida asked with had hands cross across her chest.

"Well fist of all she knows I would risk diving into a pool in the middle of the night to save two littler hedgehogs."

"Really?" Sonic mumbled.

"What else could I say to her? I couldn't tell her I save a blue and purple talking hedgehogs. That reminds me, where and where did you guys learn how to talk?"

"Good question. The thing is that I don't have a good answer, cause I don't remember. Do you sis?" Sonic asked turning his head towards his sister.

"No clue."

Suddenly the phone starts ringing again. "Hello?" Chris asked as he answered the phone.

"Chris is everything alright?!" Chris's dad asked immediately.

"Hey dad, how are ya?"

"I fine but your mother just called and told me you mad an emergency rescue last night. I guess our security system can't protect against stray cats who want to go for a moonlight swim. Chris I know you like animals but what you did was dangerous. Where you hurt? Did the cats scratch you while you were trying to save them?" His dad asked sounding in a panicked way.

Christ shook his head. "No scratches at all. I fine dad honestly I am. It wasn't really that much of a big deal. After I jumped in and got them out of the water they where really happy. I could tell."

"Yeah got ya, yeah."

"Besides I could have had grandpa, or Ella or Mr. Tanaka to help me If I needed to. Don't worry dad, their talking good care of me."

"Yeah they better be. Listen Chris I got an important meeting to run to. You can me anytime you need anything and not more late night swims promise?"

"Okay dad I promise. See you soon." Chris the hung up and looked towards Sonic and Kaida. Sonic just shook his head while Kaida looked a Chris.

Chris blush a bit but then remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot you two must be pretty hungry. I was thinking you both would like something to eat."

"Yeah I guess we could go for something." Sonic said, while leaning his head on his left hand.

"What's on the menu?" Kaida asked sitting the same was as Sonic only leaning on her right and not left.

"I checked out hedgehogs on the internet and found the perfect thing." Chris said as he grabbed bold of a bowl of brown food. He held them out in front of him and towards Kaida and Sonic. Sonic and Kaida grabbed hold of a piece each and put them in their mouth. After a couple of chews they found it disgusting.

"What is this?!" Sonic yelled pointing to the bowl.

"Cat food." Chris said with a smile.

"Urrr no wonder. It tastes lie there's cat in it." Kaida yelled putting her hand in front of the bowl.

"The website I went to said the most hedgehogs love cat food. I guess that doesn't go for all hedgehogs." Chris explained.

"Please tell me you have some real food at we could eat." Kaida groaned putting her hand on her stomach.

"Well we have some sandwiches, pizza, chili dogs-"

"Chili dogs?!" Sonic yelled in surprise before taking of into the house. Chris looked the way Sonic just went in surprise and then back at Kaida.

"Chili dogs is one of his favourites food." Kaida confesses and then ran after her brother leaving Chris there in shock.

After breakfast, Sonic's ate three chili dogs, while Kaida just had one, then the three find themselves on the couch watching the news. Sonic and Kaida ignored what the people were saying about them and finished up a sandwich they were given from Chris who was sitting next to Kaida. Chris was sitting at the end of the couch and listened to what people believed Sonic and Kaida were. After a zoologists had said that they might have been machines Chris turns his attention to the two and watches Sonic swallow the food down when his Grandpa Chuck came into the room. Chuck looked and saw Chris immediately. "Ah, there you are." He said while walking into the living room. He walked up to Chris and leaned over Sonic without noticing him and continued, "Guess what? A pair of big blue and purple hedgehogs came out of nowhere and outran the S team yesterday!" Chuck looked down and saw the two were sitting right below him.

Chuck looked down at Sonic. He looked at the tv then back down at Sonic. "Big, blue. Just like that..." He smiles and grab Sonic and started to pock him. "It's him! I've got to see how this thing is put together." Sonic was able to get out of his hold jumps over the table and landed on his feet.

Chris got up and put his arms in front of him saying, "Grandpa, he not a machine. He's Sonic the hedgehog."

Chris's grandpa gasps in shock, "Uh, and that one?" He said pointing to Kaida.

"This is Kaida the hedgehog. Sonic's sister."

"Little sister to be more prosiest." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Just because I was born ten minutes after you doesn't make me your little sister." Kaida said with an attitude.

"You just keep on saying that little sis..." Sonic said through the smirk on his face. Kaida growled at him.

"Now lets go live to this late breaking story." The news woman said which caught Chris and Chuck attention.

"Oh please!" Cream cried in fright while holding onto Cheese which caught Sonic's and Kaida's attention immediately. The camera zoomed in on Cream and Cheese which made Sonic stare at the screen in surprise. "Please, leave us alone."

"It's Cream and Cheese." Sonic said in surprise.

"It's who?" Chris asked Sonic.

Kaida shrugged, "We weren't the only once who got transported to this weird after all."

"We'll save those two." Sonic said turning to his sister. They both nodded to each other and the zoomed out of the house.

Chris then realised something. He ran to the door of his house and yelled to the siblings, "Do you even know where they are?"

Sonic and Kaida skidded on their feet to stop. They ran back to Chris and gave him a nervous smile to show him they have no clue where to go.

After thirty minutes of looking around they heard Chuck hang up the phone and turned their attention to him. He looked at Chris and said, "Well it seem's Sonic' and Kaida's friends were captured by the police and taken to area 99."

"What's area 99?" Sonic asked scratched the top of his head.

"It's a top secret military base where the National Defense Force keeps all their tanks, fighter jets, and high tech spy equipment." Chris told them.

"That sounds like Eggman's kind of place." Kaida told them.

"Your friends have been taken by the army and have been placed under twenty-four hour guard." Chuck told them serious. "The authorities believe they could be aliens or perhaps members of a mutant species developed by an enemy power that's designed to attack our population." He then looked at Sonic and Kaida, "I wonder if they might not be right ay?"

Kaida and Sonic look at each then back at Chuck who was smiling which made them raise an eyebrow at that. Sonic shrugged it off and said, "Think what you want. We're gone. Now that we know where our friends are we're out of here." Sonic and Kaida walks over to the front of the garage.

"But if you guys show up at area 99, you guys will be locked up to." Chris said worriedly.

"They can't lock us up." Kaida said turning around, only to find the garage door closing right in front of them.

"Open that door!" Sonic yelled at Chris and Chuck.

"Don't look at me I didn't do it." Chris said to Sonic waving his hands in front of himself.

"Ha! It was me!" Chuck said pointing to himself. "You guys are going to need dome help. I'll go with you."

"Grandpa are you serious?" Said with a shocked face.

"Of course I'm serious. And your coming along too." Chuck said to Chris. "You told me you didn't want to live a boring life like your father so here's your chance for some excitement."

"Well if your up for it, then I'm up for it." Chris said with a smile on his face. "Just don't tell dad."

"All right. Let's get going." Sonic and Kaida just looked and the grandpa and grandson with shocked and confused face.

After loading up into the vehicle and getting Sonic and Kaida to get into the vehicle, Chuck drove away from the mansion towards area 99. Thirty minutes later they were still on the road in the middle of the desert with Chuck's smile never leaving his face. "It's going to take forever to get there. We might as well go by ourselves." Sonic muttered.

"Chill out." Chuck said to Sonic with his head turned toward him.

"Is it time?" Chris asked his grandfather.

"It's time." Chuck told his grandson.

Chris nodded and turned around giving them each an infrared scope. "Put it on." Chris told them pointing at his head.

"What this?" Kaida asked curiously.

"They are infrared scopes. I'm certain that area 99 is full of infrared motion detectors that set off security alarms." Chuck explained. "If you wear it, you may be able to avoid them."

Sonic chuckled as he and Kaida put the infrared scopes on their heads. Sonic gave them a thumbs up and unbuckled his seat belt with Kaida doing the same. Sonic and Kaida jumped out of the car. Sonic smiled and turned his head to Chris and Chuck. "We'll see you guys later." He said before taking off leaving a surprised Chuck and a happy Chris.

"He certainly is a speedy little critter isn't he?" He asked no one in particular then got excited. "Yeah!" He pushed the gas peddle hard which made the car pick up more speed and leaned forward full of excitement while Chris was leaning back feeling not as excited as his grandpa.

Meanwhile in area 99 a scientist was walking through the facility hallways and pressed the button for the elevator to take him to a certain floor. He got in the elevator and was on the next floor in a few seconds. He walked down the hall and stopped at an eye scan. He moved closer to the scan and had it scan his eye while the men in the security room were watching him. The scan had scanned the man's eye and had granted access for the man to enter the room. The man entered the room and heard the door close behind him but paid attention to Cream and Cheese inside the unit for them to scan her and to get information from where she is from. "We didn't do anything. Please let us out." Cream begged as a scanner came close to them. Cream looked at the camera and gasped, "What kind of place is this? Cheese, we've got to get out of here."

Sonic and Kaida continued to run towards the base when they heard something in their ear. "Sonic, Kaida can you guys hear me?" It was Chris.

"Yeah.." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"Remember when you get to the building go through an air vent. That should be a blind spot for security. Got it?"

"Got it." The twins replied.

"But grandpa, once they are inside how will they find where their friends are?" Chris asked his grandfather with an worried expression.

"Give me that." Chuck said as he too the infrared scopes from Chris. "Listen to me guys, once you get inside you won't have a lot of time, so think quickly and act quickly."

"Grandpa, what if they don't?" Chris said to Chuck.

"Thank for the tip. We're going in." Sonic said as he and his sister speeded up towards the base. One they got to the gate they jumped over it, causing the alarms to go of.

They saw an air vent up ahead and jumped in, Sonic going first. They slid down the air vent and stops at the end of the slope. Sonic started to rub his butt. "Ohh, it feels like I have skid marks on my butt."

"Well that's no surprise." Kaida said as she climbed over Sonic and started to crawl away from him and down the air vent.

Sonic looked up ahead and saw red lazar lights. "Kaida hold up." Kaida stopped and turn to her brother. "Lazar alarms," he said pointing behind Kaida. "We can't go any further."

"Hey guys how's it looking?" Chris asked.

"Just great." Sonic replied.

"Sonic look." Kaida said pointing to a vent in the middle of the them.

Sonic smiled, "This will be a piece of cake." Sonic removed the vent in the middle of the hall and lowered his head before landing on the ground beneath one of the security cameras. Kaida follows his lead. They look up at the security cameras and realise something. "We both won't fit under the cameras together. I'll go first and then follow my lead." Kaida nods. He smirked then moved forward from one side of the wall to the other. Kaida goes after him one by one. After five times of doing this thy come to a stopping in the middle where another hallway leads down. He looks behind him and says, "We're too fast for them." They took off down the hallway and did the same thing he did earlier by dodging being seen by the cameras.

Chris watched the base from inside the convertible and started to worry. "I hope they're ok."

Cream and Cheese heard some noise above them and looked up to see a scanner come down towards them. She saw the green lights and started to get even more scared than earlier. "I don't like this." She said sadly.

"Chao." Cheese said in agreement.

Sonic and Kaida were at the corner of the hallway and saw a room that said 'Staff Only' with an eye scanner next to it. "Maybe that's where they are." Kaida said to her brother.

"Maybe," Sonic replied, "but we need to find a way in to find out." Suddenly all the lights went out. "Well that's just made it easier."

Sonic and Kaida entered the room and destroyed the glass of the scanner unit that was holding Cream and Cheese and hid behind the wall with them right next to his side with the alarm going off as well. "Sonic, Kaida..."  
>"Sh..." Sonic told Cream, but Cheese became happy and rapped it's little arms around Sonic's neck which made Sonic and Kaida laugh a bit.<p>

"Over there!" One of the men yelled which got the siblings focused back on the mission.

"Lets go." Sonic told Cream while giving Cheese back to her.

Cream nodded, "Right." She followed them out of the room and down the hallway with Sonic leading the way. After a few seconds of running and Sonic holding Cream's hand to make sure nothing happened to her, Kaida was running in front. Cream looked up and asked, "Wow guys, how did you shut off all of the electricity?"

Sonic looked back at her and smirked, "We didn't do it Cream. I guess it just happened."

Cream smiled, "Maybe it just happened because you guys bring good luck where ever you go."

Kaida chuckled, "You might be right." Suddenly the power came back on at that time.

"I shouldn't of said anything, it must be a jinx."

"This isn't your fault Cream." Sonic cameras started to have little lazar guns pop out the top of them. The where pointing at Sonic, Kaida, Cream and Cheese. "Cream hang on."

"Right." She barley had enough time to say it before Sonic and Kaida took of running down the hallway trying to avoid getting hit by the lazars.

"Sonic, Kaida what's going on? Are you and your friends alright?" Chris asked them worriedly.

"Not exactly." Sonic replied. He then let go of Creams hand.

"Sonic!" Cream yelled.

"Run!" Sonic yelled back before jumping up onto one of the camera's. He then started aiming for the other camera's and shot at them.

Kaida looked up and noticed that a giant metal door were coming down which Sonic didn't notice. "Sonic!"

"The door! We can't make it out!" Cream yelled. Sonic looked at saw the door. He ran towards Cream and hold of her. Kaida made it through first and the Sonic, Cream and Cheese only just.

They carried on running when Sonic and Kaida stopped, which made Cream stop as well, when they saw security cameras all facing them.

Sonic and Kaida where getting ready to run when Cream saw something coming their way. "Hey, what are they?" She asked pointing at the group of tiny electric airplanes coming their way. The group watch the tiny electric airplanes fly through or into the security cameras in the part of the hallway they were in. "I don't understand what's going on?" Cream asked in surprise.

"There's no time to find out Cream." Kaida said before running down the hallway with Sonic. They ran past the next metal door coming down and ran towards the door where the stairs were at when the power went out again, but the laser security cameras had started to go out of control in the entire base of area 99.

They kept on running up the steps when a laser went through the steps they were at. Sonic and Kaida made it past the step, but Cream and Cheese started to fall with the metal steps. Sonic and Kaida heard Cream scream in fright and grabbed her hand. Sonic and Kaida started to pull her up when he saw a laser destroy the stairs in front of him. Sonic pulled Cream into his arms and started to jump up the stairs while Kaida led the way. They made it to the top of the area and put Cream down. The group looked down where the lasers were firing out of control then back at each other. "See Cream. I told you we'll make it, and we did. You didn't doubt me, did you?"

Cream shook her head at Sonic's question. "Thank you for saving us Sonic and Kaida." Sonic smirked and then heard a noise outside. "Huh?" He looked around the area.

"Hey, what's that?" Kaida asked. They removed the infrared scope off his head then leaned their ears against the wall while Cream and Cheese watched them. "Sounds like a plane."

Sonic and Kaida smirked immediately when they remembered what it was. "The Tornado." Sonic and Kaida said together. Sonic grabbed Cream by her waist and said, "Hold on."

Tails drove the Tornado over area 99 and said, "This must be the place." He zoomed over the dome shaped part when Sonic and Kaida crashed through the window with Cream being held by Sonic onto by the waist. "Alright Sonic!" He steered the plane closer to them. The three of them land on the right top wing of the Tornado.

The group looks at Tails who was smiling happily at them. "Hey!" Sonic called happily.

"Tails!" Kaida yelled joyfully after Sonic.

"It was you." Cream said happily. "You were the one that helped us get out of there."

Tails winked at her then said, "I helped, but Sonic and Kaida are the real heros." He steered the Tornado away from the base and flew past Chris and Chuck's convertible.

After Tails landed the plane in front of the lab at the Thorndyke's residence the group gathered around in happiness on the ground while Chuck and Chris walked up to them after parking the car. Chris walked up to them waving his hand.

Chris stopped in front of the group while his grandpa just watched from the desk while looking over the little electric airplane. "Hey guys, my name's Christopher. Sonic and Kaida fell into our swimming pool last night and I dove in and saved them." Chris told them.

Tails nodded and smiled, "My name's Tails, and I'm Sonic's very best buddy. Right Sonic?"

Sonic smirked, "Correct." Kaida rolled her eyes at Sonic's smirk.

"My name's Cream, and this is my very special Chao friend Cheese." Cream told Chris. "Thanks for helping us." She and Cheese bowed a bit to show their appreciation.

Chris looked at his grandpa and said, "Oh, and this is my grandfather."

Tails and Cream looked at Chris's grandpa while Chuck just looked at the tiny electric airplane. "Extraordinary. Tiny radio controlled airplanes. Extraordinary." Chuck said while trying to figure out how it works by looking at it.

"We got lots of neat gadgets." Tails told Chuck while rubbing his nose.

Chris then turned his attention to Sonic and Kaida, "Listen guys this isn't some game we're playing you know, you could have gotten us all thrown in jail."

Sonic and Kaida then smirked at Chris "Maybe we could've but we didn't did we?" Sonic asked.

"Couldn't you try and be more careful?" Sonic and Kaida then did the little pose saying 'I don't know'.

Chuck and Tails where talking about the gadgets when Tails just thought of something, "I just though of something. If you and me and Kaida and Cream and  
>Cheese are here, then maybe the others got here too."<p>

"You might be right about that Tails and if you are, that means maybe..." Sonic said when suddenly everyone had a picture of a certain person in their head.

"Eggman's here too!"

Dr. Eggman looked at the ocean from the video screen. He noticed that the tower was transported onto a deserted island along with his two robot companions Bocoe and Decoe who were standing behind him a few feet away. "So we were transported to this world by Chaos Control." He said. He smirked, "Very well then. I'll rebuild the foundation of the Eggman empire here, and soon I will rule the entire universe."


	3. Missile Wrist Rampage

Knuckles and Amy were walking through the sewers. Knuckles led the way and growled in frustration. "This whole thing is Sonic's and Kaida's fault." He said angrily.

"All They did was to try and stop Eggman." Amy told him. "They didn't mean for us to get sent here."

Knuckles ignored what Rotor said and continued, "Even if Dr. Eggman is the one to blame Sonic shouldn't have pushed him so far."

Amy stop her walking and said to Knuckles, "They're not afraid to fight back."

Knuckles stopped walking and argued back with Amy "Sonic and Kaida like to get into fights for kicks."

"I'm not going any further is you keep on talking trash about Sonic." Amy said crossing her arm across her chest.

"And if I talk trash about Kaida?"

"Please... when every you talk trash about Sonic or Kaida its either Sonic or the both." Amy replied.

"I don't have time for this. See ya." Knuckles said as he continued to walk.

When Amy relised Knuckles was walking away she quickly said, "Huh? Your not going to leave me down here alone are you?"

"Do what you want, that's your business." Knuckles replied, as he carried on walked without looking back.

Amy then gave in, "Ohhh this is going to be impossible." She said as she started to run after Knuckles. "Hey come on Knuckles don't be mad! Wait up!"

Meanwhile down at the beach people were having the time of their lives. People were doing things they loved doing. One woman who was reading under an umbrella looked up and saw something dark under the water but wasn't able to figure out what it was. A man and his friend who were play with a beach ball hit the beach ball into the water which made a woman who was the closest go after it. She was about to pick up the beach ball when Missile Wrist came out of the water right under where the beach ball was. The woman fell in the water. Everyone stared at the robot in shock and fear. The beach ball fell and hit her head; then she screamed in fright.

Missile Wrist pointed one of it's missile up and fired it at the lifeguard stand. The lifeguard area blew apart which made the woman close by run and scream for her life dropping her magazine. Missile Wrist fired again and had the missile go through car vehicles that were parked on the beach. The cars blew up and were left as scrap metal. Eggman flew up inside the Egg Mobile with an evil smile on his face and said, "There is nothing more fun then making waves at the beach. Well, now that we've established a beach head here. Let's set our sight on the city."

At the Thorndyke residence Tails was washing the Tornado with Chuck watching him, "I like to keep the Tornado nice and clean."

"Tails I would love to study this planes mechanics someday." Chuck said the the two tailed fox.

Cream and Cheese were at a table enjoying some donuts and tea, "Do you like that?" Cream asked Cheese. Cheese replied with a nod. "I'm glade Cheese."

Suddenly Chris came over to Tails and Chuck, "Hey Tails where's Sonic and Kaida?"

"They left this morning. They said they were going somewhere to explore. Downtown I think." Cream told Chris.

"If the police spot Sonic or Kaida they'll try to catch them." Chris said worriedly.

"Catch Sonic and Kaida? I don't think so." Tails said.

"I just hope their be careful."

"That's not their stile. They both like danger."

Chris then started to get worried, "We have to bring them back right away!"

Meanwhile in the center of town Missile Wrist was walking down the street with Eggman in his Egg Mobile right above his robot. The robot kept on walking on cars, wrecking them in seconds. Missile Wrist kept on walking and saw the road block up ahead. "Hold it there!" The policeman yelled into the megaphone. "Take one more step, and we'll open fire!" Missile Wrist ignored the warning and kept walking forward. "Fire!" The policemen start firing their guns at the robot and watched as the bullets had no affect to the robot at all.

Eggman leaned on his right hand in complete boredom and said, "Eh, there's a word for this. Boring."

A man wearing flame proof clothes with a flamethrower in his hand fired the flames at the robot and stopped when the entire robot was caught on fire. Missile Wrist walked a couple more steps then stopped which made the cop with the megaphone stand up on his feet. "That thing's toast."

The fire had gone out and revealed that the robot was unharmed. Eggman lowered his vehicle and chuckled, "You cannot win. I can clobber you klutz at will." He moved his head forward and smiled evilly, "Now roll over or get run over."

The police look at Dr. Eggman with sweat covering their heads. "Uh, we give up." The main cop said.

"I can't stand quitters." Eggman told them. "Give them what they deserve." He told Missile Wrist while moving his vehicle back above his robot. Missile Wrist pointed it's left arm at the cars and policemen and fired.

Tails flew the Tornado over the city and looked around yelling, "This is like trying to find a hedgehog in a hay stack"

"Sonic! Kaida! Are either of you out there?! Sonic! Kaida!" Chris yelled from the ground, in a park.

"I don't think they are here." Chuck said from the car behind Chris. "Lest look somewhere else Chris." Chris nodded and got back into the car and drove of.

Meanwhile Knuckles walked through the sewers at his normal pace with Amy walking behind him. "Knuckles, can we take a break?" Amy asked while she kept on walking on her aching feet.

"You can take a break, but I'm not stopping." Knuckles told her which made her breath in some air in frustration. She then thought of something.

"So what do you think our chances of getting how are Knuckles?"

"We'll get back for sure." Knuckles replied looking at Amy.

"How can we?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure but we will. Somehow we will." Knuckles said and he thought back to the Master Emerald."Its my mission to guard the Master Emerald, and I will not stop myself or get sidetracked." Knuckles answered before stopping with the others when they heard a rumbling above the sewers. Knuckles ran to the ladder and led the others up the ladder to the manhole. Knuckles moves the manhole up to see Missile Wrist walking away from a bunch of destroyed cars.

Missile Wrist then walks into a shop destroying the entrance and tables and anything in front of it. It looked around to see people running away and one person being carried away after fainting.

"Ha ha ha. Go to the roof, we can do more damage from up there." Eggman told the robot. Missile Wrist complied and shot a missile with rope to the roof. Eggman looked up from the roof to see police car gathering around. He laughed, "It appears we're attracting a crowd." Missile Wrist is then seen shooting from the bottm floor to the top floor surprising the police. "Lets get this show in the air." Eggman then put up a projection screen of himself in the middle of the street.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman, and I have some exciting news for you. Exciting for me that is and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over your world and make it apart of the new Eggman Empire. Resistance is futile. You will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bunnies." He starts laughing at his fortune.

Tails watched the projection from the house with Chris, Chuck, Cream and Cheese and narrowed their eyebrows in anger. "So Eggman is here. "

Eggman starts to have an argument with one of the police officers when Eggman say "I am the one giving the orders here."

"Oh yeah? What make you think so?"

"This make me think so." Eggman then clicked his fingers together with mad Missile Wrist shot down at the police cars. "Now will you surrender your city?"

"Urr sorry but its not my call." The police officer said not covered in dirt. "We need to run it by the mayor."

"Then go and bring him to me."

Meanwhile back at the house, Tail in in the tornado, which in already to be set of to fly. Tails then turns around and yells, "Come on Chris lets go!"

Chris then comes out with a helmet and puts it on. He climbs into the plan and gets settled.

"Good luck up there and be careful." Chuck says on the sidelines.

"We'll be okay." Tails gives the thumbs up.

"We'll find Sonic and Kaida and stop Dr, Eggman, don't you wrooy." Chris said sounding serious.

"Goodbye guys." Cream says with a smile on her face.

"Okay Chris hang on." Tails tell Chris. They then take of into the sky.

Back in the city Eggman come face-to-face with another unknown face. "Who are you?"

"I am the mayor of this city." He says through the microphone. "And I won't be blacked mailed by someone of the likes of you!"

"Really?" Eggman once again clicks his fingers which mad Missile Wrist shoot into a building next to the mayor and other people. "Mayor, now are you ready to negotiate with me?"

The mayor, now covered in dust and dirt replise, "Urrr technically I can't surender the city."

Eggman, now who has had enough, says to his robot, "Missile Wrist destroy this place before I-" "Eggman!" Eggman turns around in shock to see Tails and Chris coming at him in full speed. He quickly ducks his head before the plane could take it of. He turns his head and says, "Its Tails. I'll teach that flying fur-ball. Attention Missile Wrist, take aim at that plane, blast it out of the sky."

The robot starting firing at the plane by they dodged every time. "Those came in pretty close!" Chris yelled.

"Two can play at that game. Hang on." Tails said as he started to fly at full speed toward the robot. Missile Wrist continued to shoot at them but Tails kept on dodging. Tails then started to fire at the robot. The bullets weren't doing any damage. "Its no use. Its armor to thick!"

"Hey Tails look out!" Chris yelled looking down. Another shot was being fired at them. The went to dodge it but were hit anyway. Their plane was going down.

"Now this is what I would call an emergency!" Tails yelled. Tails then started to push a few buttons before the entire plane transformed, "We're now in the get set!" They didn't have time to celebrate before that had to continue dodging the punches that were being thrown at them.

"Tails is in trouble." Amy said as she and Knuckles looked up at the fight in the air. She then turned to Knuckles, "We've got to find a way to help him."

"I've got more important things to do." Knuckles replied.

"Fine who need you?!" Amy yelled as she walked of to help Tails and Chris.

"Don't go in there!" Knuckles yelled to Amy. She ignored him and ran in off into the building. "She's only going to get herself hurt." Knuckles mumbled as he ran of into the building after her. Amy was waiting for the lift door to open, and when it did she walked inside. As she turned around she saw Knuckles running up to her. "Amy! Amy!" She paid no attention to him and crossed her arms across her chest. The lift door closed just as Knuckles made it to the door. "Stop! Great what do I do now?" Knuckles asked himself. He then looked up and saw a sign that said 'Exit'

Sonic and Kaida where running together through a field and street when they saw a crowed of people gathered round a shop. To get a closer look the both climbed up a tree and saw what all the commotion was about. On all the TV screens in the shop was Eggman laughing. "Eggman. So that clown got sent here to." Sonic said staring at the TV.

"I wonder who else made it here." Kaida said to her brother. Then the screen changed on the TV and show the fight that was going on between Missile Wrist and Tails and Chris.

"Time for us to join the party." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"You said it bro." Kaida said to her brother.

Meanwhile back with the fight, Knuckles finally mad it to the roof after barging through the door. "All right I need a strategy." By the time he finished his sentence the lift doors opened. "What took you so long?" Instead of getting an answer he got a hammer in front of his face. He yelled in surprise.

"Leave Tails alone you big bully!" She yelled as she charged at Missile Wrist.

"Don't do it Amy!" Knuckles yelled, but Amy ignored him and hit the robot's leg.

Amy then felt right pain go into her hand. Amy shook her hand in pain while Missile Wrist turned its attention on her. It picked her up with it's robotic hand which made Amy scream in fright.

She looked at the robot in fright while Knuckles charged towards the robot. "Hang on Amy!" Knuckles yelled getting ready to swing his knuckles at the robot.

"Hold it Knuckle-head." Eggman said getting in front of Knuckles with his hand out which stopped him from attacking his robot. Eggman held up his other hand and said, "One more step, and the girl's a goner." He snapped his fingers which made the robot squeeze Amy tighter.

"No! Knuckles!" Amy screamed in fright while the others growl in anger while trying to think of something to help Amy.

"Leave Amy alone or you'll be sorry." Knuckles said while trying not to throw a punch at Dr. Eggman.

"Sorry? I'm already sorry that you and your friends have survived." Eggman said without missing a hint. "Although it seems Sonic and Kaida didn't." Eggman then quickly looked around the area to be sure. "Or did they? Perhaps this is all a trap!"

"What if Sonic and Kaida don't make it?" Tails said from the Tornado. Chris then turned his attention to something on the road below. It was blue and purple and fast.

"Its okay! Help is on the way! Get him Guys!" Chris yelled excitedly. The Tornado then started to fly down towards them. Chris tossed tow ring towards Sonic and Kaida which they caught in their hand.

"Thanks." The siblings said while absorbing the energy from the power ring.

"There they are. Get ready to fire." Eggman told Missile Wrist. Missile Wrist tossed Amy away while looking at Sonic. Amy screamed but was caught by Knuckles a couple seconds later.

Sonic and Kaida when into the super sonic speed. They started to run up the building when Eggman yelled, "Hurry, fire!" at Missile Wrist. The robot started to fire missiles a the two siblings the missiles hit their target. "Finally," Eggman said looking at the smoke where the missiles hit. Then to his surprise Sonic and Kaida came out of the smock still spinning. "Fire away!" Eggman yelled. Missile Wrist started to throw punches to the twins but Sonic and Kaida just ended up showing of by doing tricks with them. "Wise guys! I'll show you!"

They carried on when they heard Knuckles yell, "Sonic! Kaida! Try the old 'Slap on the wrist'!" Knowing what he ment Sonic and Kaida got onto one of the robots hands and it reattached with the rest of the body. Sonic was in front and Kaida was behind. Sonic was down on one knee and stuck his tongue out, and pulled the skin down from under his left eye. Kaida did the same only was standing up. Missile Wrist brought up its other arm and just as it was going to bring it down of Kaida and Sonic they jumped of and the robots arm was a goner.

"Fire away!" Eggman yelled to Missile Wrist. The robot the shot missile up into the air and all struck where Sonic and Kaida where. Eggman laughed with excitement, but that was soon over when Sonic and Kaida came out of the smoke in there super speeding form, with a big smirk on their faces. They crashed into the robot which made it seconds later to blow up.

The smoke soon cleared and Eggman is sitting there covered in dirt. Sonic and Kaida stand there with smirks on their faces. "You lose." Sonic stated simply while Kaida chuckled.

"This isn't over you twins." Eggman said before turning his Egg Mobile around and taking off. "You haven't heard the last of Eggman. Soon I will rule this world, this universe, and the chaos emeralds will be mine." He finished with a laugh while disappearing in a flash.

Sonic and Kaida watch Eggman leave when they heard, "Oh Sonic!"

"Here comes your girlfriend." Kaida said to her brother with a wide smirk on her face. Amy jumped on Sonic and wrapped her arms around his neck which made both of them cringe at her tone of voice and also made Sonic start to choke a bit by her hug. "You're okay."

"Oh take it easy." Sonic tried to say through the choking.

"For a while there Sonic I thought I would never see you again." Amy said through the tears that where forming in her eyes.

"Amy please let me go." But she didn't. Knuckles just stood there watching the 'happy couple' reunite. Kaida looked over at Knuckles and was about to go over when something interrupted them. A group of police officers came onto the roof with guns in their hands pointing them at the groups. "Alright nobody move." The man in the middle said.

"Oh great, how what?" Knuckles asked loud enough only for him to hear.

"Don't try running away." The same man said while keeping his gun on them.

Knuckles starts clenching his teeth in anger and says, "Knuckles never runs from a fight."

The man starts sweating a bit with fear. "Hey, easy pal."

"Sonic!" Tails yelled which caught Sonic's, Kaida's and Amy's attention. They looked up and saw the Tornado coming over head. There was a ladder at the side. As the plane came past Sonic Grabbed hold of it as he held onto Amy. Kaida grabbed hold of it as well a couple of steps under them.

"Hey Knuckles! Come on!" Sonic yelled to him. Knuckles kept his eyes on the men in front of him.

"Please Knuckles lets go." Kaida yelled to him. Kuckles stayed there for a cople more seconds before smirking and running of to catch the ladder. He jumped off the roof and grabbed the end of the ladder with his smirk.

"We'll go back to my house guys!" Chris yelled to the gang.

"Cream and Cheese are all ready there waiting for us." Tail added on.

Amy smiled, "Wow, Cream and Cheese are here too? So we're all here together."

"Count me out." Knuckles said which made everyone look at him. "This is where I get off." He lets go of the ladder and falls towards the forest. "See you around." He said while disappearing into the forest.

Everyone except for Sonic, Kaida and Tails stared in shock at what Knuckles did. "He's not coming with us why not?" Amy asked hoping someone would answer.

"That's Knuckles for ya." Kaida answered.

"He does things his was." Sonic added on.


	4. Chaos Emerald Chaos

"So this chaos control created a warp in time and space, and that's how you guys ended up here." Chris said summarizing up what they explained for him. "Hm, I think I'm understand that much, but I don't understand about these chaos emeralds you guys are talking about."

Tails looked a bit surprised when Chris said that and asked, "You guys have never heard of the chaos emeralds?! Boy, you really do have a lot to learn, don't ya?"

Amy smiled and said, "Each chaos emerald is filled with a magical power. So you can imagine what would happen if you found all seven of them."

Chuck then turned his chair and attention to the gang and not the computer, "But no one has ever found all seven emerald and now its highly improbable anyone will ever find them."

"Why is that?" Cream asked Chuck.

"Well you see Cream everyone one of the precious chaos emeralds has disappeared." Chuck said as he looked down in disappointment.

"That doesn't mean their all gone for good." A male voice said. Everyone turned the attention to Sonic and Kaida who were lying on the window sill.

"Anytime the seven chaos emeralds come together in one place they scatter and disappear all over again." Kaida explained.

"Then that means there all still out there some place." Chris said facing Sonic and Kaida.

"That's right." Sonic said facing Chris and giving him the thumbs up.

"Only we don't have any idea of knowing where." Tails said to Chris. "If they're on this planet that's good, but id they're still on the planet we came from we may never get home." Chuck then started to yawn while Tails explained everything to Chris.

"Listen, if the emerald are somewhere on this planet, and we can find someway of locating them all, maybe we will be able to reverse that time warp." Chris said to Tails. "You guys will be back on your home planet before you know it. Right guys?" He then turned is attention to Sonic and Kaida.

"Yeah. No worries." Sonic replied as Kaida gave the thumbs up.

Later on at Chris's school Chris was sitting down at his desk with his two friends, Frances and Danny, and was reading the book on his desk but wasn't really paying much attention to it. "I bet you that little hedgehog thing is so fast that they're never gonna get him." Danny told Frances.

"I bet you're right." Frances said in agreement. She looks at Chris and asked, "Chris, you ever think there gonna catch that hedgehog?"

"Huh?" Chris asked while looking away from his book. "Uh, I don't know."

"Children," The Principal says while walking into the room, "may I have your attention?" Everyone turned their heads to see Mr. Stewart walk in with the Principal. "I like to make a brief announcement to you all. Your teacher, Miss Westerly, will be taking a leave of absence. Therefore she will not be with you for the remainder of the semester." The children murmur amongst themselves in surprise for a couple seconds. "Please say hello to Mr Stewart. He will be your substitute."

"Hello children." Mr. Stewart said with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Stewart." The children replied back while Mr. Stewart kept his eyes on Chris.

"He looks nice, doesn't he Chris?" Frances asked.

After school lunch bell rang Mr. Stewart had walked up to Chris and had a nice introduction of meeting each other out in the hall with a few questions here and there about his family and favourite things. He then asked Chris "Do you have a favourite animal?"

Chris then replied "Urr hedgehogs I guess. Is that weird?"

"No not at all." Mr. Stewart replied. Chris's friend Danny finally showed up and he and Chris left. After Chris said goodbye and left, Mr. Stewart kept his eye on Chris.

Cream was reading the book about a princess while the news report came on TV which she didn't really care about. "An unusual gemstone was discovered today at the department store construction site. Eye witnesses at the sight report that the machinery seem to have malfunction whenever it came in close contact with this strange jewel." Cream starts to close her eyes along with Cheese who seems to be falling asleep along with her. "The stone does appear to be radiating an invisible highly charged energy. Now some of you watching at home may be experiencing some static. This is a direct result of the gems magnetic power." Cream dropped the book and dozed off. The book hit the floor which made her open her eyes and look at the TV with Cheese. "This is an artist rendering." Cream woke up immediately recognizing the gem.

"Chao chao." Cheese said.

"We gotta tell Sonic and Kaida! Hurry!" Cream jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. Cheese closed the door to the living room after Cream left. Cream ran outside to see Sonic and Kaida lying on a branch in a tree.

Sonic stretched his limbs and said, "Mm, pretty good nap. I needed that."

"You always say that." Kaida said to her brother. Before Sonic could make an complaint Cream and Cheese come running out.

"Sonic, Kaida, you guys won't believe it." Cream said while running towards them.

"What's up?" Sonic asked before he and Kaida slid down the tree.

"They found one. They found one." Cream said excitingly. "A chaos emerald has been found you guys."

Tails had started up the Tornado and was sitting in the front seat with Amy in the back while Cream, and Chuck stood on the concrete near the back of the plane. "Be careful. Don't get hurt Tails." Cream told him.

"Don't worry Cream. We'll be okay." Tails assured Cream.

"I hold Sonic and Kaida know where they're going. If they get lost we won't know where to look for them." Amy said with an concerned tone.

"Don't worry about Sonic and Kaida if anyone can find the chaos emerald they can." Tails replied.

"Good luck, and be sure to keep and eye one for Sonic or Kaida." Chuck said as the Tornado went for take off. "I certainly how they can find that emerald."

Sonic and Kaida ran through the city going from one place to another to find the place where the chaos emerald was found. They ran across the street and Sonic said, "The place is around here somewhere. Bet we could see it easier with a bird's eye view."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kaida asked her brother. He jumped into the air and grabbed a red bar that stood up. He jumped up the red bar to the top of the structure and looked at the town around him. "Once again, you are so imaginative."

Sonic crossed his arms and smirked, "We should just chill out up here while waiting for Tails and Amy."

Back at school Mr. Stewart finished working the math problem and turned his head to the class. "Questions anyone?" Everyone just stared at the board quietly which made him accept it. "Hm, alright now you try it."

Everyone went to work on the problems immediately. Chris turned his head outside and saw the Tornado fly by the window and said, "Ah."

Mr. Stewart heard and saw Chris move and listened closely to what was going on. "What are you looking at Chris?" Frances asked.

Chris looked at them nervously then got up and said, "Excuse me? Mr. Stewart, I'll be right back, I gotta go do something." Chris ran towards the door and left the room which made Mr. Stewart want to see what the kid was going to do.

Mr. Stewart turned around and said, "Keep working class. I need to step away for a moment. Study quietly on your own." He left the room which made Danny and Frances look at each other in surprise.

Chris is now skating down the street on his roller blades with a determined look on his face. He was following the Tornado. "I just got to find that emerald. I just got to." He didn't notice Mr. Stewart following behind him in his car. Mr. Stewart kept a good distance from Chris and made sure he didn't lose Chris's trail.

Sonic was sitting on top of the red pole, while Kaida was standing on the ladder part of it, and notices the Tornado coming into view. "It's about time." He said getting up off his back. "You think they could fly that thing a little faster."

"We can't help if it's slower than us Sonic." Kaida said to her brother.

"Hey guys!" Amy yelled from the plane, "Its over there!" She then pointed to in front her her.

Sonic smiled at that and nodded. "Chaos emerald, here we come." He slid down the pole, almost hitting his sister.

"Hey! You could be a bit more careful!" Kaida complained to her brother. They both then started to jump from roof to the next towards the location of the chaos emerald.

Eggman and Beacon flew over town towards the location of the chaos emerald and smiled once he got to the spot. Sonic and Kaida were running across the rooftops and stopped when he heard people screaming and yelling in fear. They looked down at the crowd. "What's going on here?" Kaida said looked down at the terrified people. Sonic then looked up in the sky at Eggman.

"So Dr. Egghead think he can nab that chaos emerald before us." Kaida looked up and saw Eggman just before Sonic took off down the rooftops and went to the location of the emerald. Kaida went seconds after him.

"Heh, we're closing in." Eggman said before turning his head to his left. He saw Sonic and Kaida run across the rooftops and said, "It's those blasted hedgehogs." He turned his head to Beacon. "Change of plans. We'll come back for our little treasure later on. First, we'll get rid of those meddling twins." Beacon changed its course and headed straight towards Sonic and Kaida. Sonic and Kaida jumped off a roof and didn't notice Beacon coming straight towards them until they both got hit by the beak which made them fly up into the air. Eggman laughed at the twin's misfortune and watched as Sonic and Kaida got hit again and again.

Tails flew the Tornado towards Sonic, Kaida and Beacon while Amy got ready to throw the power rings at them. "Quick Amy!" Tails yelled to his friend.

"Look guys the rings! I'll throw them too you!" Amy yelled as she waved the rings in the air for them to see. Amy threw the rings towards Sonic and Kaida who reach out for them but the rings ended up falling towards the ground.

"Not good." Tails said as he looked down to where the rings fell.

"Oh no. We're too far away." Amy said with a panic. "Hey! What if we try to get closer?"

"It won't be easy but I can try." Tails said with a confident voice.

Eggman then said, "Now that our speedy little friends are out of the way, lets get back to our original plan shall we?" He flew down towards the ground and got out of his vehicle. He saw the green chaos emerald and moved the dirt that was covering it up with a smirk. He smirks at what he sees and was about to grab it when Chris's hand comes in and grabs the chaos emerald first. Eggman looks up in shock that Chris grabbed it before him and said, "Give that back to me!"

Chris didn't hear Eggman nor saw him and said, "I can't believe it. I found the chaos emerald." Eggman smirked then walked up behind Chris. He tapped Chris on the head which made Chris looked up over his right shoulder. Eggman hit Chris's hand that held the chaos emerald in it and caught the chaos emerald in his own hand. "Hey, that's mine." Chris complained turning completely around to look at Eggman.

Eggman walked away saying, "Sorry, not anymore. Besides my dear boy you hardly know what to do with such a thing."

Chris ran after Eggman who got into his Egg Mobile and tried to take the chaos emerald back. "But I found it first." Chris grabbed Eggman's arm and tried to get the chaos emerald back.

"Get off kid."

"But it's mine."

"Let go of me you pipsqueak."

"Give me that." Eggman finally got Chris off the Egg Mobile and flew off but didn't notice Chris holding onto the bottom part of his vehicle.

Sonic and Kaida where still getting thrown about by Beacon in midair. "Hey!" Sonic yelled to the robot. "Knock it off!" Beacon then cam at full speed towards the twins and hit them so hard that they went higher in the air and started to spin around.

"Sonic! Kaida!" Amy yelled form the plane. She had two more rings in her hand. The plan then came in closer towards them. Amy was able to pass both rings to Kaida as she past one of them to Sonic.

"Lets do this." Kaida said while absorbing the energy of the power ring into herself. They flew straight down towards Beacon and started to spin around in a ball. They went straight through the robot and heard it explode right before they landed on the street.

"Help!" Sonic and the others looked at Chris's direction and saw him hanging onto the bottom needle of the Egg Mobile. "Somebody help!" Chris yelled in fright.

"It's Chris." Sonic said as he and Kaida ran after Eggman and Chris with Tails flying the Tornado after the Egg Mobile.

"We're coming Chris!" Amy yelled in fear.

Tails narrowed his eyebrows. "Chris, hold on!" He yelled while trying to pick up some speed.

Chris started to climb up the Egg Mobile while Eggman was admiring the chaos emerald in his left hand. He got on top of the left wing then ducked down hoping that he wasn't seen. Eggman smirked then tipped the Egg Mobile to the left which caught Chris off guard, but Chris held onto the wing. Eggman tipped it to the right as Chris pulled himself back up. Eggman laughed a bit then tipped the Egg Mobile again which made Chris lose his balance and fall off, but Chris grabbed Eggman's mustache which caught Eggman off guard. Eggman tried to pull himself up while Chris hung onto the mustache tightly. "I won't let go." Chris stubbornly said. "Give me back that emerald!"

Eggman grabbed Chris's hand with both of his hands and tried to pry Chris's hand off of his mustache. "You grouchy little beast. Let go of my mustache!" Eggman got Chris to let go of his mustache but didn't notice the chaos emerald was now in Chris's hand. "That caterwauling brat certainly was a handful." Eggman said while he fixed up his mustache. He stopped fixing his mustache when he noticed the chaos emerald was no longer in his hands. "Ah, my emerald!"

Chris yelled in fright as he was falling down towards the ground. Mr. Stewart saw Chris fall down and pressed a button that moved the top of his car away and inflated the cushions of the back seats. He looked at the radar and said, "I'll save him." He sped his car up and tried to save Chris, but he gasped when Sonic and Kaida ran past him.

Sonic ran up and caught Chris in his arms. "Got him Kaida!" Sonic yelled back to his sister.

"Good job!" Kaida said to her brother. They ran down the road and round a corner. Mr. Stewart then parked his car on the side of the road and looked in the direction of where Sonic, Kaida and Chris just went.

"Well its good to know someone else is looking out for the kid. Speaking of looking out for kids, I better get back to school." Mr. Stewart then turned his car round and headed back for the school.

After getting back to the lab, everyone, mines Sonic and Kaida, was gathered round Chris who was holding the Chaos emerald. "No that we have one, we just need six more." Cream said excitedly.

"That's right Cream." Amy said to Cream.

"I'm not certain we should keep it here," Chuck said with an concerned voice, "After all it might have an affect on my equipment."

Tails then said to Chuck "No problem, if anything goes wrong with them, I'll fix them for ya."

"All right, its a deal." Chuck said with a smile.

"Okay, grandpa." Everyone then looked at Tails shocked and confused.

Chris then walked over to Sonic and Kaida who were sitting on the window sill, "Urr Sonic, Kaida? I sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Sonic asked surprisingly.

"Well f-for loosing-"

"You got it back, didn't ya? That's all that matters." Kaida said to Chris.

Chris then looked up at the two twins. "I think you did a great job." Sonic said giving Chris a thumbs up.

"I-I did?"

Chuck then walked over to Chris, Sonic and Kaida, "You sure did Chris. Just be a little more careful next time."

Everyone then looked at Chris and gave him a little giggle each. Chris then looked down at the green emerald shinning in his hands.


	5. Cracking Knuckles

Sitting in a dark alley during the middle of the night Knuckles was just groaning in frustration. He felt a paper land on his leg and grabbed it. He looked at the page and saw a picture of Sonic and Kaida fighting Eggman. He sighed and released the paper into the wind. He thought back to Angle Island where he would be doing his job by protecting the master emerald. He stopped his thinking when he heard footstep coming from his left. He turned around, stood up, and growled when he saw Eggman come out of the shadows. "What do you want Eggman?"

Eggman made a sad face and fell to the ground saying, "Please help me Knuckles." Knuckles was surprised by hearing that. Eggman grabbed Knuckles' knuckles and continued, "If we don't do something fast Sonic and Kaida will make us prisoners on this planet forever."

"Huh?" Knuckles said in shock.

"If we can gather all seven of the chaos emeralds there's a fighting chance that we can somehow reverse the effect that sent us to this world and return to where we came from." Knuckles started to think back at the fight back on their planet.

"Sonic and Kaida knew they could have used the chaos emeralds to warp themselves through time and space. That's the reason they attacked chaos control. They had found out that I had collected the chaos emeralds to keep them out of their grasp. You know how reckless Sonic and Kaida are. I was afraid of what they might do if they got a hold of the emeralds so I set up defences, but there was no stopping them. They was able to push their selfish search for thrills all the way this time no matter who got hurt. Finally Sonic and Kaida invaded chaos control, and to my horror they finally achieved his goal. Sonic and Kaida destroyed chaos control and sent us all here just for the fun of it."

Knuckles finished his flashback and said, "Sonic, he's crazy."

"And Kaida too." Eggman said as he was holding a handkerchief, was fake crying and said, "I changed my ways and want to live in peace, but Sonic and Kaida won't let me." He blew his nose which made Knuckles look down at him and smile. Eggman smiled evilly behind the handkerchief then covered his face and continued his sob story, "What can I do? They won't give me a chance to fix things. I want to get us back, but when I found one of the chaos emeralds do you know what happened?" He asked while looking at Knuckles before lowering his head back into the handkerchief. "Sonic and Kaida snatched it from me and said they're gonna stay here as long as they pleases."

Knuckles growled and looked up. "Those selfish hog."

Eggman smiled beneath the handkerchief before continuing the story. "They said that we can't leave here until they says so. They thinks this world's a lot more fun than ours, and if we don't agree it's our tough luck." Knuckles growled in anger and frustration. "You think they be more concerned about their buddy."

Knuckles looked at Eggman and yelled, "Sonic and Kaida aren't my buddy! I'm sick and tired of them turning everything into a game. Either Sonic and Kaida gives us that emerald or I will take it from them."

"Be careful. Sonic and Kaida said that they'll crush anybody who tries to get it back."

"So then," Knuckles started lifting his fist up, "a battle to the bitter end."

Eggman's sad face became an evil smirk in just a couple seconds. 'My Chronic Twin troubles are over.' He thought evilly which Knuckles didn't notice for Eggman's relief.

The next day at the lab Tails and Chris were looking at the green chaos emerald in the containment unit while Chuck sat at his computer watching them with a smile on his face. "Man, a chaos anyone know where they come from, or how they work?" Chris asked Tails.

"Nobody knows much except that they are real powerful." Tails told him.

"I hope my analysis reveals something about its make up." Chuck said with a smile. The suddenly the door in the floor started to bang. Everyone turned their head in its direction. "I know your in there." Ella said from behind the door, "You haven't let me clean the room in so long I'm insuring a dirt alert."

"Oh no! Its Ella!" Chris said in a panic. "Quick Tail's hide!" Tail's started to look around the room for a place to hide, but before he could Ella opened the door. Tail's thought quick and quickly sat down and acted like a stuffed animal.

"I thought I would find you up here Christopher." Ella said looking at Chris.

"Oh, hi there Ella." Chris said giving Ella a wave. Ella started to look round the room before starting to hover.

"Keeping this room dust free is a loosing battle. Not that I'm complaining, but it's like trying to vacuum a dirt road. I-" Before she continued she looked down at Tails. A smile spread across her face. Chuck and Chris started to look worried. "This so precious. Is this your toy?" Ella asked Chris.

"Urr I'm taking care of it." Chris said scratching the back of his head.

"Ahhh, it almost looks real to me." Tail's then moved his eyes which made Ella looked in surprise. Chris just for Tail's and snatched him into his arms.

"I think I'll go outside and play." Chris said putting a smile on his face. Ella looked at him with a suspicious face. Chuck then quickly got up and said he would as well. They quickly left the room with Ella looking in shock.

Chris and Chuck where then running outside with Tails on Chris's back. Chris turned his head towards Tails and said, "Wow Tails that was close call."

"We sure fooled her." Chuck said as he was running behind Chris and Tails. Sonic was lying with his back against a wall on the railing on a balcony, while Kaida was lying on the railing on here stomach with her head to the side. Both of their eyes were closed. Sonic then opened one off his eyes slightly and said, "Can't I nap in piece."

"You try and lying on your stomach, see if that helps." Kaida said with a moody voice.

"Hey, I called dibs on the wall, beside you look really confinable." Sonic said with a smirk in his voice.

"If I could without falling of I would kick you." Kaida said with an annoyed voice.

The trio were looking behind them and were laughing along the way. Unfortunately, they stopped when Chris ran into Mr. Tanaka which made Chuck run into Chris. "Master Chris, what, may I ask, is going on?" Mr. Tanaka asked while staring at Chris.

"Um," Chris rubbed the back of his neck while his grandpa groaned at the pain, "we were just playing capture the stuffed animal." Chris laughed nervously and walked on by Mr. Tanaka. "Bye."

Chuck groaned again while holding his mouth. He looked at Mr. Tanaka and said, "I think I'll..."

"Sir," Mr. Tanaka interrupted which made Chuck look at him with fear, "while I commend your desire to stay fit I would stick to adult sports like bowling."

Chuck crossed his arm, closed his eyes, and moved his head away in stubbornness. "You can't tell me what to do. I'll play ring around the rosy if I..." He opened his eyes then moved back in fear from the look Mr. Tanaka was giving him.

"Perhaps you should slow down. Rest is important, and I believe it is time for your nap." Mr. Tanaka pushed Chuck away from the area while Chris and Tails who still acted like he was a doll watched as the two argued and disappear into the mansion.

Amy came running out of the building and didn't look where she was going which made her run into Chris and Tails. The three fall down then get up except Amy felt a little pain in her body while trying to get up. Chris and Tails looked at Amy in surprise which made Chris say, "What, Amy! You know that you're not suppose to wondering around here by yourself."

Amy finished struggling back onto her feet and said, "I just saw a news report. It looks like they found another chaos emerald." The two blink and follow Amy back into the living room to watch the news report she talked about.

"The strange energy spikes which seem to be coming from the Silver Valley area have played havoc with computers and machinery across the entire region." The news man said while the camera moved across the landscape. "Investigators are looking into..."

"I bet it's a chaos emerald." Tails said without taking his eyes of the TV screen.

Chris then said, "You know, Silver Valley isn't very far from here." Chris then turned towards them and stood up. "Lets check it out."

Chris, Tails and Amy then ran outside to tell Sonic and Kaida what's going on. Amy got out first and turned her attention towards Sonic and Kaida. "Hey Sonic, Kaida you heard the news?"

"Huh?" Sonic then opened one of his eyes.

"We're going to Silver Valley. Come along and we'll have a picnic there." Amy then started to get very flirty with him.

"But we're going for the emerald." Tails said to Amy trying to get her back into her mind.

"Na, we've been there before, right sis?" Sonic said looking at Kaida.

"Right..." Kaida muttered.

Amy then gasped in shock, "You went without me? So you stopped there doing one of your runs then huh?"

"Yep, you guessed it." Sonic said with his eyes closed.

"Fine Sonic!" Amy Started to yell, "Come on! We'll have more fun with out him anyhow." Amy then walked towards Tails and Chris.

"How can we get there without a car?" Chris pointed out. "My grandpa's resting and I sure can't asked Mr. Tanaka to drive."

"If I drive, I'm gonna get spotted." Tails said to Chris.

"What can we do?"

Tails then thought of something, "Hey, I know how we'll get there." The next thing they knew they were on a train with Amy and Tails acting like stuffed animals.

"Those stuffed animals are really cute." One child said.

"Ohhh there all staring." Chris said quietly to Amy and Tails. Amy then started to complain the she needed to blink, but then one little girl then grabbed hold of Amy's ear and started to beg here mom to get her one. Amy then got anoyed and kicked the girl away from her. "Now if I could just blink everything would be perfect."

Back at the mansion Sonic and Kaida were still in there spot from earlier. Sonic opened his eyes when he noticed Bokkun flying towards him. Bokkun landed in front of Kaida and Sonic and pulled a small tv and held it in his arms. "Message for Sonic." He pushed the start button and placed the tv on the railing, "Sonic, I'm sick of all your selfish stunts. This time you've gone too far." Sonic and Kaida raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm challenging you to a showdown. Meet me at Silver Valley in one hour. Don't be late."

"This message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire which is not responsible for it's content except this part." Sonic and Kaida quickly knew what was going to happen next, but before they had time to react the tv exploded. Bokkun the took of into the skies laughing.

Sonic was still in his same spot covered in dirt, where as Kaida fell to the ground due to the explosion and landed on her front. Sonic coughed out some dirt and then got angry, "Knuckles is going to regret that." Sonic then looked down at his sister, "You alright sis?"

Kaida moved here head away from the ground and said, "Remind me next time that little rascal comes to drop us a message, I get Amy to hammer him away."

Later at Silver Valley Tails, Chris, and Amy were enjoying a picnic together, "This picnic was a supper idea Amy."

"It was worth the trip even if there is no emerald." Chris said looking at Tails who was enjoying his sandwich.

Amy then started looking around, "Shouldn't there be a lot of people here if they found a chaos emerald?"

"Maybe something else caused the energy spick's." Tails said.

"I guess it must of been an mistake." Chris said looking across the valley. "We can still have some fun while we're here."

"We could take a hike in the mountains, or go swimming in the lake." Right after Tails finished his sentence, a giant robot came crashing out of the lake, making Chris, Tails and Amy scream. Just as they started to run away they were grabbed in the robots claw that digs them up off the ground and into the storage area inside the middle of the robot. Eggman lowered himself in the Egg Mobile with his usual evil smirk on his face which made the three gasp in shock. "Eggman." Chris says which makes Eggman laugh a bit. "You rat. You tricked them into broadcasting that news story."

Eggman moved two fingers in the air back and forth. "I generated artificial energy spikes just like the ones made by chaos emeralds. It isn't my fault that those news hounds barked up the wrong tree." He told them which made Tails worried.

"I hate to admit it, but Eggman even had me out foxed." Tails told Chris.

Amy pulled her hammer out and said, "Well his plan failed 'cause we're out of here." She hits the clear glass a few times then puts her hammer down out of breath.

Eggman laughed at her failed attempt to escape. "You can't leave. I need you in case my first plan to beat Sonic and Kaida fails."

"Sonic and Kaida aren't here." Amy said.

Eggman looked over his shoulder with his smirk never leaving his face. "They'll be here."

Knuckles sat on the rock with his arms crossed waiting for Sonic to appear. 'Where's Sonic? He should have been here about now.' He opens his eyes just in time to see Sonic show up in a pose. "Hey there Knuckles."

"Your late slow poke."

Sonic continued to smile, "Yeah well, I just stopped to see the scenery." Sonic then brought and flower to his nose, "This planet is pretty cool. Its nice here. Yeah you would like this world too if you weren't such a party pooper."

"Enough talk, lets go." Knuckles growled.

"Aww relax will ya? We have all afternoon to duck it out buddy boy."

"I'm not your buddy and don't forget it smart alack." Knuckles then shouted, "Now put then up! I didn't come here to smell the flowers."

"That's your lose, you don't know what your missing. But if you would rather get clobbered by me-"

"Shut up!" Knuckles yelled, "Give me the emerald you stole, or else."

Sonic then looked at him in shock, then said "Your brains even slowere then your feet." Knuckles then started to feel insulted, he the lunged for Sonic as he through the flower away. As they started to fight, Kaida slowly started to make her way towards the robot. Inside the robot Tails was trying to work out how to it was wired together. Kaida then started to climb the robot and was able to get to the window in time to see Amy with her hammer out and banging the wires. The area of the robot exploded, making part of the window break and Kaida being thrown to the ground.

Sonic kept his eyes on Knuckles before turning his head to see the smoke and Eggman. He then darted of towards the area where the smoke was. Knuckles screamed at Sonic before chasing after him.

"Hey, get us down from here!" Amy yelled while Chris and Tails looked down.

"Hey, look what you've done! You've wrecked my robot, and it wasn't even insured." Eggman said. He then looked down and saw a purple hedgehog lying on the ground. "Kaida?!" And then in that moment he saw a flash of blue light going in zigzags in his vision. Suddenly the robots legs exploded and tumbled backwards. Sonic then stopped in front of them and gave them the thumbs up, "Hey what's up?"

"Thanks Sonic." Chris said to the blue hedgehog. They then heard a moan comig from behind them. Everyone looked towards it to see Kaida lying on the ground.

"I give up!" Kaida yelled. She then crawled to the side of the robot to look at Sonic. "Sonic you can take care of the robot. I'm tired of things blowing up in my face for one day."

"You got it sis." Sonic said giving her a thumbs up.

"Its not over Sonic," Eggman yelled, "my robot may be down but it certainly isn't out." The robot then suddenly started to get back up trapping Chris, Tails and Amy once more. "Attack" Eggman ordered to the robot. The robot then started firing at Sonic. He quickly dove behind a rock, which was blasted into pieces in seconds. Sonic turned his head to see the rock had disappeared. The robot continued to fire at Sonic.

Kaida who was lying on the ground groaned and started to get up. "Really? Do I really need to help him?" Just as she finished the sentence Knuckles came into the scene kicking one for the guns. "Well thank god for that."

Eggman looked in surprise. Knuckles jumped down and turned towards Eggman "This is a battle between Sonic and me! I'll fight my way."

"Fight your way?" Eggman asked Knuckles "If your going to insist fighting a clean fight then I'm going to start playing dirty." The robot suddenly went flying into the air and started flying away with Chris, Tails and Amy inside. Sonic looked in surprise and Shock. Eggman followed the robot to the end of the lake with it landed. "Plan A didn't work so now we'll have to go to plan B. Bring me the chaos emerald or your never see your friends again."

"What is this?" Knuckles said in surprise. "Eggman swore to me that all he wanted was to live in piece."

"He's sure tricky isn't he?" Sonic said from behind Knuckles.

"That guy, he lied."

"Your catching on pal."

"Sonic!" Eggman called, "We all know your weak spot is water, so I stuck your friends over there where you can't save them without treading H2O."

"Yeah that what you think." Sonic the zoomed of around the lake. Eggman looked in shock and surprise. He then tripped the robots legs over, making it fall to the ground so Amy, Chris and Tails could get out.

"Show off," Eggman mumbled under his breath.

"You alright?" Sonic asked as he helped Chris out of the robot.

"I'm okay," Chris said as he got out of the robot. Sonic then went over to Amy and Tails but before he could get any further Amy jumped on him giving a hug. She then started to cry.

"Take it easy Amy," Sonic said as he held her in his arms.

"I just knew you would come here to save me." Amy said as she went in for another hug. The robot suddenly started to get back up once again.

"I'm not calling it quits yet Sonic. You've only had a preview of this robots fire power. You and your friends are through." Before anything could happen many missals came blasting out of the robot. "I've got you now." The missals where hitting everywhere. Sonic, Amy, Chris and Tails all took cover behind a rock.

Knuckles suddenly appeared, "Let me take care of Eggman."

Kaida then appeared next to him, "I'm through with not wanting to be blown up, time for me to take some action."

"Okay," Sonic said with a smile on his face. Knuckles and Kaida went running at the robot. The robot fired at them but they dodged each one. Knuckles started to hit the robot while climbing it at the same time. When he was at the top he jumpped at reach Eggman.

"You!" Eggman said in surprise.

Knuckles the went in for the punch, "You liar!" He then punched him and his Egg Mobile into the sky. Kaida then went into full speed and jumped up into the sky before crashing through the robot making it blow up. Sonic then got out of his spot and when after Knuckles who was flying through the sky. He quickly grabbed hold of his hand and was holding onto a tree branch. After the wind died down the others got out of the spot and went to Sonic and Knuckles who jumped out of the tree. Amy went in for another hug from Sonic as he explained that he and Knuckles had it all under control. Kaida then went over to them brushing of the dirt of her arms.

"Okay now I have had enough of this bowing up in my face." Everyone laughed at her complainant while Knuckles started to walk off. Chris noticed this and called out for him. Knuckles just gave them a wave to say goodbye.

Amy ran over to him, "I bet you want to apologise for believing all the lies Eggman told about him. And you properly want to thank him to, only your too proud."

"Zip it!" Knuckles yelled in her face. Knuckles then smiled and turned around to look at Sonic and the others. He then started to walk of again and said , "Later,"

"Well guys, you ready to get out of here?" Chris asked the others.

"I sure am." Tails said. Before they took of Sonic looked at his sister who was smiling so hard it looked like she was about to burst out with laughter.

"Kaida? What have you done?" Sonic asked his sister crossing his arms.

"Ohh nothing, just that the technology here is really awesome." Kaida said holding out a camera. Sonic walked over to her.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it. And its seems to be works, imagine that. But what's really important is what is on here." Kaida then turned the camera to show a picture she had taken. It was of Sonic and Amy when he got them out of the robot. Sonic holding Amy in his arms smiling. Sonic then started to freak out.

"Ahh where did you get that?!"

"Its does matter where I got it, what matters in what I can do with it. Just imagine what Amy would think. Ohh she would want to keep it and put it in her room. And imagine Cream, she will started to get the idea of planning your wedding. And-"

"Give that to me right now!" Sonic yelled with his voice started to sound like he was freaking out more, which he was.

"I will give this to you if you let me sleep on the balcony against the wall for a whole week, and then we can go back to calling dibs."

"Fine, fine, yes, yes. Okay, now please give it to me." Sonic begged as he held out his hands for the camera.

"Oh and one more thing," Sonic looked at her, "You'll have to catch it first." Kaida then took of running back to the house. Tails went to walk over to him.

"Hey Sonic-"

"Sorry guys gotta run, see ya!" And with that Sonic was out of there leaving Chris, Tails and Amy confused.

**I'm sorry this one took a bit longer to update bus I have been really busy lately and might properly be more busy now that school starts on Monday. I will try and get one chapter out a week but I can't promise anything. I will be staying behind school a lot till February as I have got a school play coming up then. **

**Also some people have me saying I should get Kaida together with someone and I think its a great idea. Only I don't really know who yet. I was looking through some of the characters and I thought maybe Shadow might be kinda cool. I am not say this is my final decision and I would like my readers to be happy so I would like your advise. Should I put Kaida and Shadow together, leave her single or what. Shadow doesn't come in an till chapter 34 so plenty of time. But I would really like your advise and ideas please.**

**Any how I will try my best with the update. Hope you all had a Good Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	6. Author's NoteSo Sorry

Hello all! I am so sorry but this is not an update and I know I has been a while since I did but I promise I had NOT forgotten about this story. I will be updating soon its just school has been very hard and an till February 14 I will be staying behind school an till about 5pm, so yeah. But I have been writing a bit of the next chapter but not much.

Also I have been thinking of some other fan fics I could do instead of doing this one only. If you look on my profile you will see some things I like. If there is a movie or tv show or anything that you like that I like then just say and I might just publish one. I had been working on a HTTYD on but its not completed yet, so yeah.

But once again I am really sorry I am keeping this so long but please bear with. I will have the next update up and running as quickly as I can. An till then...See Ya!


	7. Author notes Good News

Hello everyone

I would first like to say a huge sorry for the long pause on this story. I have a good excuse though. My laptop charger had broke and my laptop was nearly out of battery. I have now got a new charger and will be finishing of the chapter. I promise I will try and be as quick a I can. School has been hectic and properly will be an till July. I will try and update as often as I can.

I would like to quickly say once again, I have some stories on my profile that I am thinking about writing. Please have a look at them and tell me if there are any that you would like me to publish.

I am once again really sorry. I will try and update ASAP.


End file.
